


Take a Nap

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (spoiler) he's not, Cisco needs to go the frick to bed, Cisco thinks he's funny, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, flashvibe, honestly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: This is pretty much just a lil bit of fluff





	Take a Nap

“Cisco?”

“Hmm?” The engineer didn’t even turn around to acknowledge the other man, too engrossed in whatever he was doing on the computer in front of him.

“Cisco, did you even go home last night?”

He made a noncommittal noise, shrugging slightly. “I really wanted to work out the kinks in the upgrades I made to the suit, but there’s more than I thought there was. Like, you shouldn’t even be out in the suit at all with it in this condition, so I thought I could fix it real quick, and then be done and go home. Turns out I actually fucked this up way more than I thought I had so it’s gonna take me a couple more hours.”

 

“Cisco.”

“Yeah.”

“You need sleep, man.” Barry looked at him worriedly, taking note of the bags under his eyes and his twitching knee. “You can’t just live off of coffee.”

“Maybe you can’t, but I however, have this great superpower-”

“Nice try.” Barry leaned over the shorter man and turned off the monitor, spinning the chair that his boyfriend was sitting in around. “Your superpower is not subsisting off of solely coffee.”

Cisco scowled at the taller man, sticking his tongue out like a five year old. “I was working!”

“Yeah, and it’ll still be there when you come back after going home to sleep for a few hours.”

“I don’t need to sleep. I’m fine!”

“Are you fine?”

Cisco squinted, hearing the slight change in Barry’s tone. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re wearing two different shoes.”

The engineer looked down, and then looked back up at the speedster, eyes slightly wider with surprise. “So I am. Huh. Guess I’ve been here longer than I thought.”

“Will you come home with me now?”

“Why, Mister Allen!” Cisco pretended to be affronted. “You should at least take a lady to dinner first.”

“I have, you dork.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Come on,” Barry laid a hand on Cisco’s shoulder and led him out to the other man’s car. “You really need some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
